Some Kind of Love Story
by Dee Beckett
Summary: Everybody have their own love story, and this is theirs...
1. You Belong With Me

YOU BELONG WITH ME

_By: The Lady Bitch_

~o0o~

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
><em>

"Mel, I didn't mean it that way—"

"You made fun of my make up! You said I looked like a Zombie!"

"Well, you do! Oh wait, Mel, I didn't mean—Mel!"

I—who was hiding under Al's invisibility cloak (I was going to steal some food in the kitchen to celebrate Marissa Mitchell's birthday)—turned around to see the Slytherin Prince, Scorpius Malfoy chased his dramaqueen girlfriend, Melinda Thomas. Okay, I didn't hate Melinda Thomas generally. She's one of my friends in Gryffindor.

No, I just hated her when she was doing all of those mushy stuff with Scorpius.

Yeah, I hated every single girl that snog and slept with him. You know what that meant, right? Come on, say it.

Yes people. I, Rose Weasley, hereby declared that I was in love with the family's eternal enemy's son, Scorpius Malfoy.

Well wasn't that just dandy.

But seriously, Melinda Thomas? They were practically fighting everytime the two met each other. Melinda was easily offended by Scorpius rude jokes, so they didn't match at all.

Unlike me, who laughed on his every single jokes, even when he mentioned me as '_the crazy orange weasel_' I was still laughing.

Oh my god, I was too busy daydreaming I didn't even realize that Scorpius was already left!

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

I stayed in my dorm. It's Tuesday, which meant lots of works needed to be done. I turned up the volume of my iPod (Hogwarts finally solved the problem with muggle electronic devices) and began to shuffle some songs.

I began to play some rap, the cool music. One of the things that Scorpius and I agreed on. But nobody blame him, really. We've been friends ever since 1st grade, so practically he knew all of my secrets and vice versa. His girls were actually okay with it (Yeah, they saw me as the ugly duckling. Not a competition for their pretty faces) and hung out with me pretty often.

But none of the less, I still hate those girls (this week Holly Murray) when they just barged in into the Slytherin common room and snog Scorp's brain out, because, a.) that's disgusting ; and b.) I envied them so bad.

Because none of them knew Scorpius better than I do. Actually, none in this school knew Scor better than I do (except for Al, maybe. But he's a guy, and he and Scorp are pretty much damn straight the last time I checked).

Oh shit, I was too busy daydreaming, I forgot my homeworks.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

Today is the quidditch match, and I played for the Gryffindor team as a seeker. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor , which meant his new girlfirend Roxanne Weasley (My cousin! And she know that I fancied him!) will be cheering for the Slytherin team (She's in Gryffindor, and pretty much adored the house, but this is what she called an '_exception cheers_' I believe) along with Scor and Al's fangirls. They looked like a muggle cheerleader to me.

I observed the area, waiting for the snitch to shows up. That was when Roxy playing her salto. Seriously, was that girl has no shame? She practically showed up her knickers to those horny teenagers! This was why this country was still having sexual harrasment cases.

But Scorpius didn't care anyway. Because she wore short skirts and tank tops and high heels and stupid make ups all over her face. How can I compared to that, when the only thing that looked good on me was jeans and t-shirts?

Damn, I was too busy daydreaming I didn't even pay attention to the bloody snitch!

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
><em>  
><em>Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<br>Hey, isn't this easy?  
><em>

I was sitting besides the black lake. I needed to find some peace to study, and the common room was definitely out of my reach.

"Ro! Rose!" I looked up from my history book. Scorpius grinned and waved at me from the castle. I waved back to him, smiling widely. "Hey blondie! Come here!" I called him. He happily ran onto my direction, and it took all of my willpower to stop me from dancing like a mental hospital patient.

My smile turned from happy to awkward. The beast inside my chest (I didn't know what to call the inner me with a better nickname, and uncle Harry said he used to call it 'The Beast' so I followed him) squealed. '_Hey, isn't this just so easy? It's just talking to him, not trying to chop his head off'_ I said to myself.

But listening to his beautiful voice just made me nervous.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<em>

"...So, Al 's just got a new girlfriend..." I said teasingly. Scorpius smiled, and I swore the light just got brighter. "I can't wait to tease him about this." I added as an afterthought. Mischievious smile crept across my face. "How 'bout you, Scorpie? How's things with Roxy?"I asked him.

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Actually, I broke up with her last week." He muttered quietly, but loud enough so I could hear. I shot him a look. "Ha! Scorpius Malfoy's a single? Did Merlin just role in his grave or something?" I mocked him playfully.

He smiled again, but this time it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, hey did you look that first grade ofer there? The one with the bunny ears bandana?" He tried to change the conversation.

I sighed. He's so stupid. Everybody knew Roxy was a slut (but she's the most well behaved slut in the world. That's why I love her) so what was he doing with her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time how could you not know?<em>  
><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<br>_

"Okay, so what's the stich again?" I asked Scor sleepily. It was 3 in the morning, in the middle of summer vacation. I was just dreaming about finally beat James up at the Quidditch match when he rudely bumped in.

"My cousin was coming." He muttered. He blushed a deep scarlett, which was obvious considering how pale he was. Even when he was turned away, his neck was bearing the same color. Seriously, when he blushed, the color was all over his body parts that visible.

"So, you barged in into my grandparents house,"

"Mmhm."

"At three in the morning,"

"Well, it's basically three thirty now—"

"So you can just avoid your bloody cousin? Scorp!" smacked him with my pillow. he jumped when the thing almost hit him. "Why can't you just wait until morning?" I protested as I laid back to my bed.

He sat awkwardly on th edge. "Well, you see, Diane is not really my cousin, she's my mum's best friend's daughter. And she's... let's just say she fancies me." He said quietly. His face looked scared. "And the last time we met, she just barked to every single girl I talked with."

"Scorp, every girl in the world fancies you. You can't help it. So just go back to your own warm bed, yeah? I need to make some islands." I pointed to the water stain on the pillow, and he laughed.

"You're gross!" he said. His scared expression was no longer appear. I sticked my tongue out. "Better than the person who couldn't stop wetting his bed until he was 11!" I referred him.

"Ugh, Rosie! Don't say that out loud!" He pouted. "What if one of your cousins heard it? They're gonna tease me for eternity!" He groaned as he slumped besides me. "And I haven't hook up with Lily yet!" He added as an afterthought.

We both laughed quietly. "Hey, Rosie. Can I sleep here tonight? At least until my mind is clear?" He asked me. I was hestiated, but then I nodded. It's not everyday the boy who you liked asked to stay with you.

"Of course, Ferret. But as punishment, you sleep on the floor."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time, how could you not know?<em>  
><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

Oaky, today was the christmas ball, and this year's theme was a _'Magical Kingdom ball'_, and truthfully, that sounded like one of those Barbie movies.

Molly insisted that Lily, Dom and I have to go. She failed with Lily and Dom, but she managed to drag me into it. She even succeeded on makeovering me.

Gone the usual nerdy me. Molly threw away my glasses—litterally. Remind me to ask her for replacement money—rearranged my hair, then put some neutral make up onto me. Even I myself couldn't believe that it was me I stared in the mirror.

When I walked into the big hall, everybody litterally stared at me. I blushed, was I that weird? "Molls, what did you do to me?" I whispered to my younger cousin. She smirked mysteriously, before left me with no answers.

"Molls? Molly! Molly Elizabeth Weasley get back here—Oh hi Scorpius!" I exclaimed hysterically when Scorpius patted my back. "Where's your date?"

He shrugged. "Forget her, I've been wanting to do this for ages." Then he pulled me closer to him and then...

He. _Kissed_. ME.

When he pulled off, he lifted my face, so he could see me properly. I didn't care if all of the people in the room was staring and whispering. I didn't care if her date was crying somewhere in the back (Later, I found out it was his '_cousin_' Diane he ran away from). I was just too stunned when the four words I've been dreading to come from him finally heard.

_You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

"I love you Rosie."

"I always knew you belong with me."

_Fin_

~o0o~

**Hi everybody! **

**It's been a long time since the last time I updated (I'm a horrible fanfictioner, I know) so I thought maybe I could throw Some Rose/Scorpius in. Tell me what you think about this! **

**Xoxo,**

**Desyana**

**P.S: Harry potter © J.K. Rowling**

**P.P.S: I'm not British or American, so I'm sorry if there's any grammar and vocabulary mistakes, yeah? **


	2. Picture To Burn

PICTURE TO BURN

_By: The Lady Bitch_

~o0o~

_State the obvious  
>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<br>_

"Look at this, we were so happy back then." I sighed as I watched the picture of him and I kissing happily. The picture was taken at our fifth year. "I cant believe it, he's such a jerk."

My thoughts were interrupted by Dom. "Holy Mother of Rowling, he's got a girl with him!" She pointed to the quidditch pitch, where two silouettes were seem to be flying. "Dom, I get that part, now lower your hand, for Merlin's sake! He'll see us!" I pushed her back behind the tribunes.

"No, you don't get it," She said stubbornly, handed the stalkator to me. "She's flying his broom!" My jaw dropped as the image sank in. There he was, my _boyfriend, _the 'oh-so-loyal' Scorpius Malfoy, snogging the Queen of the Sluts, Druella Parkinson.

It took all of my willpower to stop me from vomiting.

"He let her fly his broom?" I was almost storm out to slap him in the face. "HE NEVER LET ME FLY THAT BLOODY BROOM!" I yelled in rage. Dom shoved me deeper to the backside of the tribunes, when Scorp's head turned around in suspicion.

"Shut up, Rose! He'll notice us!" Dom shushed me. "But I can't believe it either, Ro. He, for all person, picked the Queen of sluts! And you said he's got a taste." She rolled her eyes.

I didn't really pay attention to her. I was too busy hiding the second part after the rage, the tears. Aparently, it failed, as I felt tears streaked down my cheek. Before I knew it, I sobbed onto Dom's shoulder.

"Ssh, don't cry for him Ro. He's too in love with himself to deserves somone perfect like you."

_So go and tell your friends  
>That I'm obsessive and crazy<br>That's fine, I'll tell mine  
>You're gay <em>_  
><em>

"Look! It's the obsessive girl!" Greyson Zabini shouted at the Quidditch pitch, his hand pointed at my direction. "I heard you were stalking Scorpius 24/7! No wonder he broke up with you!" He and his Slytherin friends laughed at my face, including Scorpius.

I was almost casted '_Avada Kedavra'_ to that son of a bitch, if Lily, from the Ravenclaw crowd, didn't step forward and said something incredibly smart,

"Yeah, my cousin here just wanted to know why did the Slytherin prince," She eyed Scorpius evilly. "Didn't want to break up with her since she found out what he was doing with _you, _Zabini." She smirked. "Congragulation for your relationship. I bet it's the first gay pair that Hogwarts had."

She turned back to her Ravenclaw friends, victory smile spread across her face. Zabini and Scorpius was too shocked to even say a word. They were finally leave the pitch, grumbled as the other people on the field laughed and "GAY SLYTHERINS!"

I owe her my eternal grateful.

_And by the way,  
><em>_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<em>

"Are you sure you want to do this,Ro?" Lucy asked me. I nodded as I shook the pillox in my hand. "You took it?" I asked her. She smirked, nodded as she held the newest Firebolt 007.

It was Scorp's broom.

"Oh yeah, we'll show him how Weaslettes are when they were betrayed." I Said as I slowly painted his broom wit pillox. I casted a spell that made it break if someone touch it, then I cut the branches. I slowly levitated it back to the Slytherin's broom closet, with a note simply said:

_Scorpius,_

_You're a patheic naive pureblood. Hope my cousins bring you down at the next match. _

_Eternal hateful, _

_Rose_

It didn't surprise me when Scorpius blew off the next morning, when his team went practicing. His hand held his broken broom shakily. Lucy and I shared a knowing sime and high-fived right in front of his nose.

_There's no time for tears  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<br>_

"Who's this week?" Marissa Mitchell asked me when we went down for breakfast. "Goyle." I simply said as I took the seat next to her and began to fill my plate. "I broke up with Parkinson's twin last night, remember?"

Marissa laughed. "As if I could forget that." She said. "I mean, when you said, '_Well, you're the 15__th__guy who's Malfoy's friend that I've dated! Congragulations, now shoo, I need to date Goyle for completing this.'_ And his face was priceless!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, it's not that—that should go on internet immidiately." I quickly changed my mind when Marissa showed me her camera. Apparently she took a picture of him when I left him dumbstruck in front of Griffindor's common room.

"if you said that was usual, I'd like to know all the faces of peoples that you've broke up with." She said smugly. "Baby, this is our blackmailing property."

_And if you come around  
>Saying sorry to me<br>My daddy's going to show you  
>How sorry you'll be<br>_

"Ro, what's with the smile?" Lily asked me. "You've never wear that smile except if—hold on, you did _it_, didn't you?" Her facial expression changed from confusion to aproval. She turned to see the wave of owl that started to come to the big hall.

"And I bet the result's gonna be here in three, two, one..."

"Hey what's that?" James' voice shattered the peaceful morning. I turned around to see what he was talking about, and smirked when I saw _it._

Errol II. With a red envelope on his legs. Headed to Scorpius.

"Why would Errol II delivers mail to you?" I heard Al's voice from the Slytherin table. He squinted his eyes, "Hold on, that's—"

It didn't took him long to realize what happened.

"_MALFOY! YOU BLOODY GIT! I AM GOING TO EXILE YOU AND CRUCIO YOU AND MUTILATE YOU INTO PIECES FOR BREAKING MY DAUGHTER'S HEART! AND AFTER THAT I'M GONNA RE-LIFE YOU SO YOU COULD FEEL IT ALL OVER AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTOOD? HOW DARE YOU CHEATED ON MY PERFECT ROSIE!" _ The howler exploded, revealed my dad's crazy rant about how he's gonna kill him.

When the howler ripped itself, Scorpius torture was not over yet.

"YOU CHEATED ON MY COUSIN?" Al yelled in anger. Soon enough, James, Fred, and Hugo joined him, along with the Scamander brothers—I thought Lil made Lysander followed them and Lorcan came along—and Frank Longbottom II. Together, they faced the git. Seven versus one. How unfair.

This was so going into my blog.

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_And so watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_And if you're missing me  
>You better keep it to yourself<br>'Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health<br>_

"Rose, please wait Rose, I can explain!" Scorpius (with black eye and bruise in his face after yesterday's incident) chased me on an empty corridor.

I stopped, turned around. I kept my expression blank. " Back off, Ferret." I spat to him. Hd squirmed uneasily. "Please, Rose, give me a second chance."

I rolled my eyes. "Second chance? Dream on, Malfoy." I said. I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Rose, come on, It's just one, tiny little mistake!" he said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah?" I said without facing him. "Then why didn't you ask for a second chance as soon as you knew that I found out? I wait for that, but no, instead you hummiliated me in front of your friends." I said coldly. "Now, I'll repeat this, Malfoy." I took a deep breath, then spat. "Back off, if you know what's good for you." I put the stress on every single word.

When he didn't back off, I grabbed my wand, and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _ to him. He froze as the spell hit him. With a victory smug, I left him happily.

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>In case you haven't heard<em>  
><em>I really, really hate that<em>

_Stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You'<em>_re a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who<em>_'__s really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned<em>  
><em>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_  
><em>Just another picture to burn<em>  
><em>Baby burn<em>

I watched as the fire burnt the picture down. The photo of me and Scorpius kissing.

It felt so relieving to destroy that picture.

_Fin_

~o0o~

**I like Rosie's attitude in this chapter, but is this story good or not, it depends on you! So review please!**

**Xoxo, **

**Desyana**


	3. Speak Now

SPEAK NOW

_By: The Lady Bitch _

~o0o~

_I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Okay, first of all, I am not one of those wedding crasher. Al made me do it. Usually, I'm this sweet, innocent bright young lady, who knows what is good deeds and bad deeds.

But because of that damn cousin of mine, now I needed to do what he claimed to be '_the-only-way-to-bring-Scorpius-back-to-his-senses' _. and even if I didn't agree at all with his way to do it, I did agree that Scorpius Malfoy is extrelemely out of his mind.

He was marrying Monalisa Drake, a girl he was only dating a week ago. Okay, he was so screwed up.

_I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

I sneaked in and saw Druella Parkinson with her crony. Druella was one of Mona's friend, which means she hated my guts. Bad.

And then there was her family, all dressed in some sparkly dress. I swore, they could rival Edward Cullen's sparkly skin, even when he stands naked right under the sun. Ugh, now I've got bad mental image to myself.

"DRUELLA! WHERE'S MY EARRINGS?" The very ungraceful voice shattered the natural peace. Druella jumped and quickly grabbed the earrings from Clara Broune. "Coming Mona!"

I followed her, covered myself with the invisibility cloak that Al lent me. Druella was between walking and running, due to the fact that she was wearing a tight unmoveable dress.

Finally, we reached a room in the back. Druella came in, and I almost laughed. Because the dress that Mona was wearing could be mistaken as the wedding cake.

_This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said "speak now"<em>

I slowly went to the main room. There, I sat on one of the church's bench (still invisible of course) Scorpius was one of my ex-boyfriend. The only ex-boyfriend that I considered had a serious relationship. That, before he cheated with the queen of whores, Druella Parkinson. Ever since then, I was single (He cheated when I was 16, now I'm 23. Yes, _that long_) and he was changing her girlfriend every single week. Now maybe it was just the phase where he wanted to know how girls react when he asks them to marry him. But this surely not what he thought his wedding would be. A bride with a pastry-shaped dress and over make-up. Blergh, her look was closer to Zombie than a bride.

I imagined myself stood when the preacher reached the "Speak now" part. '_Don't marry her, Malfoy, she's not worth it. Even you are not that dumb.' _Imaginary me said confidently. Without hestiation, Imaginary Scorpius smiled and left Imaginary Mona with the Imaginary preacher, took my hand, and we both ran to the back door. When Imaginary us were out, Imaginary him kissed Imaginary me like he never kissed me before.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a girl bumped in beside me. "That's weird, it feels like someone is next to me." She said to a boy besides her, pointed to still-invisible-me. I quickly jumped and ran to the back.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a deathmarch_

People started to fill the room. It was like an organized mess in here. Not for long after that, the pianist started to play the traditional wedding march. But to me, it sounded like someone just died and this was their funeral.

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited<br>By your lovely bride-to-be_

I hid myself behind the curtains, ignoring the fact that I was already hiding under the cloak. I huffed. Everyone was here. Al, Aqua, Santana, Lorcan, Lily, Lysander, Lucy, Molly, Dominique, Louis, James, even Teddy was here.

Apparently that bitch decided to not invite me. Maybe she was jealous due to the fact that I was the closest girlfriend that Scor—Malfoy ever had. Gosh I need to stop calling him Scorpius. I was here just because I wanted to shake his head back to conciousness, right?

Okay, so maybe I still had a little crush on him.

_She floats down the aisle  
>Like a pageant queen.<br>But I know you wish it was me  
>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

Then Mona and her dad came. Her dad was being the usual sulking _'my-daughter-is-going-to-marry-someone-oh-how-fast-time-goes'_ father. But Mona, well... honestly, did she have to walk like a slut on those American movies? Seriously, she moved her hips like there will be no tomorrow, made every single guy in the room (even the preacher) looked like they're gonna drool.

Execept for Scor—Malfoy. His eyes were longing to the entrance, it was like... he was waiting for somebody else.

I don't know why, but I've got a feeling that he was waiting for me.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<em>_,__  
>Of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<em>

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>Your time is running out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now"<em>

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say_  
><em>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<em>  
><em>There's the silence, there's my last chance<em>  
><em>I stand up with shaking hands<em>  
><em>All eyes on me<em>

_Horrified looks from_  
><em>Everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

"Blah... blah... blah... love... blah... blah... blah... eternity..." The preacher was going on and on about "How strong love can be." Or "Every wedding was part of god's biggest gift." Something like that. Honestly, can't he pick something more catchy? Like "Today is the premiere of the remake of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!" yeah, something like that? I've listened to Binns, you know,and his lecture was not as boring as him!

"...You may speak now or forever hold your peace." He finally said my sign. Everybody was quiet (Duh, I meant, besides me, who wants to object? I didn't really get this part of the ceremony). Well, everybody except me.

I slowly raised my hand. People started to turned around and watched me with horrified 'Oh-no-you-didn't' face. But I didn't care about them. My eyes was directly looking at Malfoy's.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>On a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!<em>

"Look, Malfoy. Even you are not this stupid. First, you cheated with Parkinson, the Queen of Whores—Yes, Parkinson! We called you that in Hogwarts!—and second, you're getting married to Monalisa Drake? I actually didn't care, but somebody needs to slap your senses back. And because nobody's willing to do it, I generously reminded you, how wrong you are." I said confidently.

Then I turned around, and realized what was I just said.

Did I really just say that? In front of everybody? Was I really lose my mind? I looked to Scorpius in fear. He might be shaking in anger right now.

But wait, those were not anger, he looked... half dumbfounded, half relieved.

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now!"<em>

_And you say_  
><em>Let's run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when I'm out<em>  
><em>Of my tux at the back door<em>

Instead of rudely kick me out, he ran from Mona and the preacher, took my hand, and pull me out from the church. I just ruined his wedding day and he was being a _happy,cheerful _ man.

Boy, this guy was so messed up.

But then he kissed me, and suddenly, I didn't care if he was crazy. He looked directly into my eyes. "Thank you so much Rosie, you just made me being the happiest man alive for the second time." He said sweetly.

I blushed the famous Weasley red as his finger interwined with mine. '_Oh well,'_ I thought _'Maybe being a wedding crasher isn't so bad after all...' _

_Baby, I didn't say my vows  
>So glad you were around when they said<br>Speak Now_

Remind me for thanking Al later, will you?

Because right now I was too busy snogging Scorpius.

_Fin_

~o0o~_  
><em>

**Like I said, Tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo,**

**Desyana**


End file.
